


Padasopa

by Cancer



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, Humor, J2, M/M, padackles - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cancer/pseuds/Cancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hay sopa en tu Padalecki".  Jensen sabe que hay algo raro en esa oración, y es una broma, como siempre, pero hay algo raro en la oración.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Padasopa

—Camarero, ¡hay un Padalecki en mi sopa!

—No, idiota, hay sopa en tu Padalecki.

La mañana siguiente, Jensen fue de emergencia al cardiólogo porque podría jurar que su corazón tuvo un tropiezo. Caminata de domingo, santo cielo una piedra, caminata de domingo; quizá se revolcó un poquito por el suelo y entonces decidió volver a latir con normalidad. Y Jensen no quería morir de un infarto, todavía tenía mucho trabajo.

—¿Tuvo alguna experiencia repentina?

—No realmente, estaba en un restaurante comiendo Padalecki¡SOPA! Estaba comiendo sopa en un restaurante. —Se queda helado por un segundo, el doctor le mira como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo, el ceño fruncido y le pregunta si estaba buena "la sopa Pada¿qué?" con el estetoscopio pegado de nuevo al pecho. Jensen sonríe y dice —Sí, está bastante bien —y sabe que el corazón le ha dado otro vuelco porque, vaya idiota, de qué está hablando, él ni siquiera probó la sopa, pero el doctor le dice que su corazón está perfectamente sano, que no se ha brincado ningún latido.

Jensen no probó la sopa. Era una sopa cara pero parecía lo más sano del menú del restaurante al que fueron después del panel en aquella convención; Jared tenía hambre y esa sería probablemente su segunda cena, pero estaba bien porque las horas parecían haberse hecho el doble de largas.  
Un minuto estaban sentados en la mesa y cuando quiso coger la cuchara para comer, no miró y en lugar de cogerla la mandó al piso. Lo siguiente que sabe es que se golpea con la mesa al levantarse y ya no hay sopa, no en su plato, está toda sobre Padalecki (sobre su camisa, su pantalón y hasta hay un poco en sus zapatos), y el idiota se está riendo porque está caliente, la sopa está caliente dice.  
Hacen que el camarero les ponga el resto del pedido en una bolsa y se van de ahí sin comer aunque Jared le dice que no importa, que está bien.

Pero no está bien, porque él está cubierto de sopa y el corazón de Jensen acaba de tropezar y rajarse toda la cara contra el asfalto.  
"Hay sopa en tu Padalecki". Jensen sabe que hay algo raro en esa oración, y es una broma, como siempre, pero hay algo raro en la oración.

-¿No se te achicaron los huevos?

-¿Quieres hacerles revisión?

Y se ríe pero piensa que el cardiólogo es un idiota. ¡Claro que algo va mal con su corazón!  
Le avienta un cojín y le prepara el desayuno, porque claro, él fue y vino y Jared a penas se ha levantado.

"Tengo un Padalecki", piensa, y se queda de pie, mirando a la nada durante un segundo en la cocina. Tal vez ese pancake se le ha quemado y ahora tendrá que reducir los diez a nueve y Jared quizá le hará uno de esos pucheros de "te has cargado mi comida, tú inhumano, me quedaré con hambre"  
Piensa "tengo un Padalecki" y se le atora algo en el pecho, "¿desde cuándo tengo un Padalecki?, ¿qué hago con un Padalecki? ¿¡Qué hago con un Padalecki!? ¿Debería sacarlo a pasear?" y el pancake está humeando de mala manera porque se ha puesto negro cuando Jared entra en la cocina.

—Eh, ¡eh, Jensen! Tierra a Jensen, te cargaste mi desayuno.

Y ahí está, le hace un puchero y Jensen se ríe, le pone el resto de los pancakes en un plato y le soba la cabeza. Jared sonríe.  
"Tengo un Padalecki" piensa, "está sentado comiendo en mi cocina", y tiene miel de maple en la mejilla y el cabello revuelto y Jensen piensa "Qué va, si no lo estoy haciendo tan mal".

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Me levanté esta mañana y no sé si es el clima o que me quedé viendo vídeos suyos hasta las dos de la mañana, pero debe ser el clima porque ya llegó el otoño y hay hojas sueltas por todas partes. Sinceramente, ¿qué es esto?  
> Estoy pensando que quizá debería hacer una colección de viñetas en lugar de venir a escupir ideas así, pero esto es muy irregular porque todavía no me asiento aquí, porque mis ganas de quedarme son tantas que me entran temblores.


End file.
